A near-eye display (NED) device may be worn by a user for experiences such as an augmented reality (AR) experience and a virtual reality (VR) experience. A NED device may include a display module that may provide a computer-generated image (CGI), or other information, in a near-eye display of the NED device. In an AR experience, a near-eye display of a NED device may include optical see-through lens to allow a CGI to be superimposed on a real-world view of a user.
A NED device may be included in a head-mounted display (HMD). A HMD having a NED device may be in the form of a helmet, visor, glasses, and goggles or attached by one or more straps. HMDs may be used in at least aviation, engineering, science, medicine, computer gaming, video, sports, training, simulations and other applications.